Pasatiempos
by Azucena7
Summary: cuando eran amigos,Hashirama le cuenta de sus pasatiempos.Mientras madara sospecha de el. Cuenta que sabe haiku y le da una clase de haiku, para colmo de males es un dia aburrido como los demas.


**Es la primera vez que hago de hashirama y madara un también una clase de haikus (más o menos) No he hecho un fanfic de humor por mucho tiempo. Como me conocen como largas series, esta es un one-chot, como fueron amigos por corto tiempo **

**Nota: Es muy larga, pero define solo un día, no hay narración, ni flash back**

**Derecho de autor: masashi kishimoto, yo lo tomo prestado, pero me gusto que le dieran más emoción al anime que él manga. Aun así el manga es glorioso**

**Solo amistad-mal lograda y un mal humor Azul. Gracias y si les gusta ¡comenten! **

***Pasatiempos***

Regresaron otra vez a él travesar del agua que los divide del clan senju a uchihas, para conocerse más y más. Porqué tienen mucho en común desde que tienen 13 años a las pérdidas de sus hermanos. No podían quedarse en la tarde ya que, sus familiares se preocuparían. Entrenaron y a la vez disfrutaron de esos momentos de ser niños.

…

Aunque después de la prueba de fuerza se demostró que hashirama era más fuerte que madara, pero eso lo acepto de inmediato. Después de que hayan sido llevados por el lago, hashirama no pudo escapar de los nudillos de madara, con mucho dolor-¡Eres de lo peor!

-¡perdón, pero tu dijiste que hallaste un punto débil en mí!,¿¡que querías que hicieras?! Ya para-lo dejo de lastimar aun estando enojado-aunque te disculparas, estoy enojado contigo...cabeza de coco-le mostro la espalda, el joven aspirante de un futuro brillante aun sufriendo de sus nudillos dijo-¡y tu cabeza de pico!-lo oyó y le hizo un chichón-¡eres un malagradecido!

-¡pero tú me llamaste cabeza de coco!

El joven aspirante a ser mejor para su clan dijo-¡lo pones aun peor!

-sí, pero eso me dolió, eres muy malo...-seguía sufriendo el chichón pero madara lo ignoro-mira estamos empapados, que bueno que guarde una mochila más adelante, sígueme-avanzo más adelante, hashirama lo siguió con chichón y todo-espérame, madara

Después de muchos kilómetros llegaron a donde estaban antes, madara guardo su mochila en un arbusto-que bueno que esto es ropa de entrenamiento -su amigo también pensó en guardar su mochila en un arbusto-al parecer pensamos en lo mismo-madara saco su ropa la puso en el suelo y empezó a quitarse la camisa-¿vas a vestirte aquí?

-¿he?-lo vio quitarse la camisa, hasta que su pecho quedo expuesto al viento-ya sabes lo que hacen siempre los hombre, siempre...

-¿siempre?-esperaba a que lo entendiera pero le daría más tiempo-te vas a cambiar ¿no?

-¿umh?

-¿no te vas a quitar la ropa?

-¿eh? ¡que!

-¿no te vas a cambiar?-aun no entendía nada de lo que decía-¿en frente de ti? -señalo a sí mismo-¿no te han enseñado a cambiarte en baños públicos?-dijo que "no" con la cabeza-bueno es muy sencillo, déjame ayudarte -quería quitarle la camisa pero el insistió, tomo su mochila, nervioso mirando por la derecha a izquierda-ah...yo me voy, por... ¡aquí!-se fue de atrás de los árboles, mientras dejaba en shock a madara-(nunca... ¿ha estado en baños termales?)

Madara tuvo ya su ropa de antes. Cuando volvió su amigo con su ropa de antes se vio sonriente-¡ya estoy listo!

-¡JAMAS VAS HACER UN HOMBRE!-Hashirama se deprimió .Misteriosamente se vio con una bruma morada a su alrededor- mi papá dice lo mismo…- Como estaba llorando un poquito, dejo de maltratarlo por ahora-¡Eres un llorón!

-también mi papá dice eso de mí…-se puso más triste, le hablo más-¿en serio no has estado en baños termales?

-sí, pero…teníamos mucha privacidad no había, nadie viéndonos, además estaba con mi familia no con desconocidos…

-pues tus familiares son muy condicionales…ummh…-su amigo está muy triste-no debiste gritarme tan fuerte…

-(me pregunto… ¿qué clase de familia tuvo?)-se sacó de su mente y le dijo-ya, ¡hashirama! Deja de llorar, no seas tan débil

-eso también me decía mi papá…

-¡DEJA DE TRATARME COMO SI FUERA TU PAPÁ Y ANÍMATE UN POCO!-como le molesto dejo de sentarse y camino al risco-ya voy, ya voy-madara se fue con él, aun lugar más lejano pero sin irse del obelisco, como se cansó hashirama, se sentó allí en un lugar del obelisco donde podría ver su casa allí, así que madara se puso al lado de el-es una vista muy bonita ¿no crees?

-si…puedo ver mi casa desde aquí-recogió sus piernas y guardaron silencio por la vista de ese lugar-¿y…?-madara hizo lo mismo y recogió sus piernas también-¿qué?

-¿cuál es… tu pasatiempo favorito? –madara reaccionó con desconfianza, a la pregunta como un intento de espionaje-¿para qué?-pero su amigo estaba rojo de la vergüenza y nervioso-solo para saber… ¿qué pasas en tu tiempo libre?...el-el mío, es…ummh, eh…, ummh, eh es…arreglar bonsáis

Le pareció extraño-¿bonsáis?-Está muy animado de contárselo-¡son unos árboles pequeñitos que duran millones de años!, ¡son grandiosos!...-pero se entristeció-aunque tú lo consideres tonto…

-¿arboles?-supo que los arboles eran parte del clan senju solo necesitaba averiguar más-¿qué clase de cosas?

-eh, jardinería, el jardín. Es mejor sin artilugios llena de hormigas que se alimenta de las hojas, orugas, hongos. La naturaleza es más bella así

-¿te gustan…los arboles?-afirmando que era del clan senju-¡que más son frondosos y hacen sombras!-contesto

-sí…, tiene sentido –por poco y casi llega ver que es senju, pero eso no prueba nada.- ¿y cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito?

-eh…-se inclinó atrás-pues…tengo muchos pasatiempos, meditar…, pelear con mi hermano

-¿se llevan mal?

-no, nos volvemos cada vez más fuertes-su amigo se alegró por eso-¡OOHGK!, PERO ESE ENANO… ¡ME ESTA GANANDO!-dijo tomando la funda del brazo derecho, hashirama no lo entendió-¿Y cuántos años tiene?

-9 años

-(9… años)-se decepciono porque también tobirama hacia lo mismo que él, madara se decepcionó más-ese enano-su amigo lo compadecía- ya, ya te comprendo-dejo de lamentarse madara, levanto la cabeza-mi papá me dice que él es un prodigio ya que ha peleado desde los 7 y con ayuda mía ha hecho muchos avances, ahora sabe tirar churiken sin mucho retraso. Ha trabajo mucho por adquirir esa espada, pero sigo tratándolo como mi hermano menor…oh y cuidarlo mientras duerme

-¿para qué?

-podían secuéstralo, además me gustaría pintar su cara, je, je

-eres extraño…

-también hablar contigo

-si yo también

-y…no le digas a nadie pero, también hago haikus

-ah…de, ¡verdad!, escribía haikus para mis plantas-saco notas de su mochila-para hacerlas florecer me lo dijo un señor, no sé si es verdad, pero me gustaría que lo intentases, este es un poema-lo puso al lado de el-quiero que me hagas un haiku, aquí hay una pluma

-¿escribes con pluma?

-es para escribir un poco más preciso, no se ensucia como el pincel. Además sirve para delinear las palabras con eso trabajaras, bueno, listo anda-él estaba emocionado por saber que era un experto-novato del haiku, madara tomo la nota, normal-ummh…el haiku no es un poema, es algo que se describe con pocas palabras, aquí hay demasiadas letras…para ver-veía todo

-¿y se te ocurrió algo?-hizo unos cortes con la pluma a las hojas-aquí hay muchas palabras cortare las más importantes-se quedó con el jardín, corazón a costa, renacer, florece. Las arreglo y la puso en coordinación-así está bien

Y así quedo:

*El jardín florece.

En el corazón a costa.

Renacer.*

-¡es bellísimo!-lloraba por lo bello que era el haiku-es muy sencillo… ¡no sé porque te hace tan difícil!-dijo con los brazos cruzados

-es que nadie me dijo como hacer haiku

-puedo enseñarte

-¡Muchas gracias!-ilusionado-pues…bien-hashirama escuchó atentamente-primero hay que escoger en unísono 5 palabras o de 6 quizás es arte cada palabra debe… ¡umgh!, arrancarte el corazón o tal vez el alma y quizá la mente. No es como la poesía es mucho más desgarradora, todo viene del estomago

-¡ummh!... ¿el-el chakra?

-si pero…, solo estomago nada más, mi inspiración es mi hermano

-¿tu hermano?

-Hago muchos haikus de él y mucha poesía

-realmente estas loquito por tu hermano…-dijo mirándolo extraño

-no mucho…, es que… el me inspira a ser mejor persona-dijo avergonzado- ummh… ¡quieres hacer haikus sí o no!

-¡si lo hare!

Entonces vio un ejemplo de la primavera-aun me sigue pareciendo hermoso…

-eso es lo que alquileres cuando haces estas cosas, puedes hacer una adaptación de él, que no es el mismo si no algo diferente-umh, si…para ver-estaba escribiendo-cuenta los unísonos los difíciles son de 5 mientras lo más fáciles son 7 si lo piensas

-¿pero son de pocas frases?

-si pero hacerlo tienes que hallar una abuja en un pajar, literalmente por eso se me fue fácil enseñártelo, haci que tienes que tener 7 palabras en unísono-hizo las palabras que se tratan de la primavera, después termino-ya son 7 palabras-le entrego el pedazo de papel a su tutor-umh…

-¿está bien?

-umnh…

Decía así, sobre la primavera añadió lo siguiente

*Los días de primavera llegan.

Se hace cortos, lágrimas de cerezos.

Amor…, hacia la eternidad*

-ummh… es el haiku más triste de toda la vida shinobi

-¿es malo?

-no, es… "cerezo", es la muerte en idioma haiku, como los cerezos tienen una pronta vida hace que sea una carta de funeral y agregarle "amor" no es fácil

-¿y está bien?

-no es seguro, pero hay 7, es casi un haiku, como lo pedí. Sigue practicando-le dio el papel y le dio un consejo-todo las palabras que están implicadas tiene un significado como las estaciones te mostrare muchas primero-agarro una rama para mostrarle las estaciones- primero; la primavera. Esta es la principal, significa prosperidad o vida, cuando aclamas la muerte ósea "cerezo" es un haiku triste

-¡ooohhh!

-segundo; el verano, es cuando haces de palabra "amor" cuando hace de la palabra "amor" en otra estación, es cuando pruebas la emoción del amor y la temperatura, en verano es calórico

-¿y la primavera?

-tibia, la de otoño es aguada y la de invierno es helada, pero puede ser roja

-¿roja?

-ósea, ¿cómo te quitas el frio?

-¿ummh…?-entendió bien y su amigo siguió -cuando vi tu poema simboliza; la muerte del cerezo

-¿¡también simboliza!?, ¡guao!, tu sabes todo de los haikus

-bueno me dejas explicarte: La tercera es otoño; esta es una estación turbulenta llena de frio, viento y abandono pero también de trasformaciones, una etapa de soledad y dolor. La cuarta; es el invierno: aquí se desempeña más el género, es una etapa de no tristeza. Si no de nieve y frio, siempre es cálida pero triste, como una llegada hasta el final. Bien… ¿Ya entendiste todo?

-¡realmente eres un maestro del haiku!-agradeciéndole

-gracias, ¡ahora vámonos! Se hace tarde, tengo que volver-bajaron la montañas y hablaron-me gusto que me dieras una clases de haikus

-si quieres te enseño las de mi hermano, son obras maestra

-no… gracias-con una cara extraña-ya tengo suficiente contigo…-bajaron por debajo de la montaña aún estaban arriba, brincaban en roca a roca -solo necesito practicar y contar

-necesitas muchas práctica, además puede dedicarte a la poesía mucho más es casi lo mismo

-sí, voy a ser más dedicado-lo dijo con todo su esfuerzo de trabajar más duro, en eso la roca donde el pasaba se rompió y casi callo pero su amigo lo aguanto del brazo-¿estás bien?-lo tenía colgado-eh, no me sueltes, esto me mataría

-¿pues crees que no lo sé?- y lo jalo, después lo lanzo atrás llego en pie pero se derrumbó a la orilla y se cayó de nuevo, al final se sostuvo por una roca resbaladiza que al parecer sus uñas sangraba, en eso lo siguió y quiso que le diese su mano, aceptó. Con mucho esfuerzo lo engancho a él y lo levanto se dio cuenta que su rodilla fue raspada por estar allí-Vamos a otro lugar, es un lugar peligroso-lo llevo a cuestas-para bajar a otro lugar, trato las heridas hasta abajo donde está el arroyo que divide dos lados-¡Umgng! A no sabía que esa rocas eran afiladas…me confié mucho

-eso guárdatelo por hoy-mojo el pañuelo blanco con agua y regreso limpiado la sangre de la rodilla, le dolió, pero ayuda calmar el ardor-esto no ayuda en nada

-¡no te quejes!

-eh, he recolectado cera de abeja y unas cuantas hiervas curativas, ayer se puede hacer un tipo de bálsamo curativo que curara mi herida

-¿ayer?-viendo las hojas fuera de sus mochilas-es un experimento

-¿umh?

-hay que calentarlo…hervirlos-

-si pero hay que conseguir algunas ramas secas y un lugar no tan amplio

-si…-para no llamar la atención fueron a un lugar, mas apartado, Busco una ramas secas, rocas de sulfuro y fosforo que tenía guardado en la mochila también-ya van a ser las 3, bueno no importa llegar un poco tarde-choco las rocas pero no hubo fuego-tiene que haber una chispa si las chocas-la presiono pero nada-¡estas roca no sirve!-se resigno

-espera-él fue allá-de verdad, aún no está bien

- no importa, oh…la tenías alrrevez-choco las rocas hasta que por fin hizo fuego-ummh…tengo alguna olla pequeña por aquí y aquí está un cucharon

-¿realmente tienes todo allí…?

-aquí hay vendajes

-…-realmente tiene de todo, el otro hacia el trabajo de mezclar las hojas y la cera pero el insistió en que no debía esforzarse mucho así que espero, después de agregarlos se hizo una cera verde-…se volvió pegajosa

-puedes guardar un poco, por si acaso puedes sufras una herida es bastante efectiva-le recomendó, mientras que él estaba esperando para que terminara de hablar-ummh…-lo saco del fuego y lo puso al lado de su amigo-¿estás listo?

-si-tomo un poco de cera y la agrego a la herida dándole una ardor-¿estás seguro?

-está bien, es un efecto temporal-madara unió la venda y le agrego la cera verde. Después lo puso en la rodilla herida, empezó a sentir mucho ardor pero, es solo un efecto secundario y le cubrió la rodilla-está bien…por cierto ¿qué le dirás cuando vuelvas?

-que me caí por una montaña y alguien me ayudo

-¿¡no estas siendo muy sincero!?-culpándolo por su honestidad

No dijo nada y allí quedo. La herida esta tapada, así que guardo la cera en tres frascos,-necesito recolectar esa cera- el otro hizo lo mismo hasta quedo la olla vacía-ya va hacer tarde, tengo que irme-dijo madara, el de peinado de coco guardo la olla y todo lo demás restante-bueno creo que eso todo, hasta luego-el siguió su camino, aunque estaba bien irse sin problemas, le preocupaba bastante

-¿estás bien?

-si…tranquilo estoy bien-se tropezó ya que aún no podía caminar si no arrastrar la pierna se dio vuelta y quedo de espalda-creo que aun…no estoy bien-como no tenía remedio, el otro se acercó de frente solo para verle los ojos, aunque el otro imaginaba otra cosa ya que está muy cerca, como… -(será…que)-apretó su mano, su amigo se enojó y empezó a sacudirle-¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!¡ Y YO QUE ME PREOCUPO TANTO POR TI!, ¡CABEZA DE COCO! ¡IDIOTA!

-(Tal vez no,…tal vez..., soy demasiado joven para eso…)

Y un cuervo paso por el cielo diciendo: Bruto -ya que es el tatarabuelo de uno de los siguientes cuervos quiere que todos sus hijos aprendan ese sonido

-he…yo me encargo-dejando de apoyarse en su hombro-¿crees que podrás…?

-solo necesito brincar-brinco y llego hacia el otro lado-adiós-lo miro extraño pero aun así sonrió…y se despidió, cuando le decía todo a su padre entonces acordaron decírselo mañana en la tarde. Cuándo vino a casa no le hablaron y él no lo tomo a mal-¿A dónde estabas…?-pregunto su padre-exploraba con un amigo…nada grave, me aprendí cosas de el-iba al jardín

-¿sobre qué?

-haiku-lo miro extraño a tobirama ya que no sabía su imagen de el-yo lo veré más de cerca

En jardín .Le oro a las plantas el texto que salió del poema a haiku y le agrego un título-que tal "creerse" no está mal-tobirama lo siguió por haber escuchado ese haiku-¿y eso…?

-es un haiku, que hace que las flores crezcan

-ah… ¿quién es?

-¿el qué?

-¿el que te aprendió el haiku?

-es de un clan diferente

-¿y quién es?

-no se de quien clan es, sólo me dijo su nombre-como no confía en su hermano no hablo de lo mismo y se fue a otra parte. Mientras hashirama pedía que esas flores sean más bellas que las demás…

**Les gusto o no, ¡comente!, esté fic es promocionado por vainilla marca vainilla para tus pasteles favoritos. Puede ser un fic aburrido pero yo no lo quería de mayor forma, muchas gracias por leer tal vez haga una secuela de ellos pero mayores, ¡adiosito…!**


End file.
